


Not Now, Not Today

by The_Teal_Squirrel



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Masochism, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unethical Medicine, mentions of BDSM, pretty much everyone's backstories a big warning here, the flagellant being the flagellant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Teal_Squirrel/pseuds/The_Teal_Squirrel
Summary: Lillith Darquist had been eking out a meager living as a clerk for a big merchant network when a letter from her estranged grandfather arrived. Her family's estate, the Dawnsend Estate, was in ruin. Despite her disagreements with the previous lord, Lillith sees an opportunity to better her lot by repairing her family's old estate. She didn't expect the extent to which her grandfather had gone to gain more power. Nor did she understand what she would have to give to get her estate back.





	Not Now, Not Today

_Asher,_

_Ruin has come to our family. You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial, gazing proudly from its stoic perch above the moor. I lived all my years in that ancient, rumor shadowed manor. Fattened by decadence and luxury, and yet I began to tire of conventional extravagance. Singular unsettling tales suggested the mansion itself was a gateway to some fabulous and unnamable power. With relic and ritual, I bent every effort towards the excavation and recovery of those long-buried secrets. Exhausting what remained of our family fortune on swarthy workmen and sturdy shovels, at last in the salt-soaked crags beneath the lowest foundations we unearthed that damnable portal of antediluvian evil. Our every step unsettled the ancient earth but we were in a realm of death and madness. In the end, I alone fled laughing and wailing through those blackened arcades of antiquity, until consciousness failed me. You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial--It is a festering abomination. I beg you, return home, claim your birthright and deliver our family from the ravenous clutching shadows of the darkest dungeon._

_You will arrive along the old road. It winds with a troubling, serpent-like suggestion through the corrupted countryside. Leading only, I fear, to ever more tenebrous places. There is a sickness in the ancient pitted cobbles of the old road and on its writhing path you will face viciousness, violence, and perhaps other damnably transcendent terrors. So steel yourself and remember: there can be no bravery without madness. The old road will take you to hell, but in that gaping abyss we will find our redemption.  
_

_In time you will know the tragic extent of my failings,_

_Lord Darquist_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's my first story on Ao3 and it just happens to be about Darkest Dungeon. I couldn't have picked an easy story to adapt, could I?


End file.
